


Undercover

by asoulofstars



Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [14]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Obviously I had to do this, Pining, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: Riona gets a chance to get out of the morgue. It makes more sense for it to not be one of the detectives investigating the case.
Relationships: Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher
Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376
Kudos: 2





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Some changes made to "Bollywood Homicide". No Abigail, Riona "engaged" to Raj instead of Juliet. It's still very fun.

She swore that she wasn’t trying to make Shawn jealous. But, her last relationship had ended _poorly_ , things with Shawn were a heavy unknown on the romantic front (she did know that he would always be her friend, and sometimes, that was enough, but it was hard when she was in love with him), and she just wanted some affection. So, playing girlfriend to an attractive man who was as passionate about life as she was made her a little giddy. But, also, she and Shawn had been in this sort of middle ground between friends and more, and if seeing her with another man while he was single would give him a push, then she wasn’t going to complain. She didn't realize how hard it would be to move on, especially after both of them got out of their respective relationships. Relationship. As if her last date could even count. They'd met at the planetarium, gone out twice, and he came back to her place before he decided that her stargazing spot on her roof was _weird_ and that Freyja was obnoxious. But, she knew her cat, and she knew that Freyja was being obnoxious on purpose. She hadn't liked Jack in the slightest. So, her heart had turned back to Shawn.

And, it did seem to be grating on Shawn. He was snippier than he ever had been. When she got back home after a date with Raj, he was sitting there with Freyja. Raj was being affectionate, a hand on her waist, and Shawn was not thrilled about it. Riona wanted him to _do_ something about it, though.

Raj left, after they’d come up with the plan for him to announce their engagement, and Riona found herself in her living room with Shawn. Freyja hadn’t left his lap, and the cat kept pawing at him whenever he stopped petting her.

“Why are you so tense?” she asked.

“I’m not tense,” he replied, voice going up half an octave.

“That was. A really terrible lie,” Riona retorted.

“I’m fine,” he said. “I just don’t like using you as bait, and this engagement feels like the perfect way for things to escalate. I don’t want you in danger, Riona.”

“I’ll be fine,” she told him. “I have you, Mr. Psychic. And the full force of the SBPD. Lassiter will keep me covered.”

She beamed at the smile that formed on his lips at _Mr. Psychic_ , and she moved closer, picking up Freyja and cradling her.

“Mreow,” Freyja greeted, purring loudly.

“I love you, too.” Riona kissed the top of her head.

“You know, when I told you that you needed to get out of the morgue, this wasn’t what I meant.” Shawn stood up.

“What _did_ you mean?” she asked.

“Hanging out. Having fun. We’ve still got ‘80s movies from Christmas to watch.” He gave her a head tilt. “Not…you going undercover.”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve gone undercover.” Riona would have crossed her arms, but Freyja was still lounging, completely content to be held.

“No, but no one was targeting women when we brought you to that speed dating event. This time, you will be the target.” Shawn stopped and took a breath. “I don’t like it.”

Riona set Freyja down, and she stepped closer to Shawn. “Nothing is going to happen to me. You, Gus, Lassiter, and Juliet will all be at that party with us. And, even if I don’t ever carry, I do own a gun. Which I will have on me tomorrow.”

Shawn blinked. “You what now? You’re forensics. Why do you have a gun?”

“Because, Aislinn made me promise her that I would get one when I moved away. I’ve been living on my own since I was eighteen, and she wasn’t about to let anything happen to me. I’ve taken self defense classes, keep myself updated, and I own a gun. I go down to the shooting range every once in a while to keep up with that. I’ve never shot at anything other than paper, but I’m a decent shot.” Riona shrugged.

It wasn’t something that she advertised. She liked that it was something people wouldn’t expect of her, but she had to go through the police academy, too, to be part of the SBPD, and part of that was firearms qualifications. Aislinn made sure that she could survive, and the academy made sure that she was also decently accurate. But she didn’t like having it. She did keep it with her in the office in case of a hostage situation, as the morgue was isolated and had only the entry from the stairwell, and she spent a lot of nights alone for far too long. But she didn’t ever wear it on her person at the office; it was just in her bag, always in reach. She knew how to layer her dress, though, to help conceal the gun better.

“You’re just full of surprises,” Shawn said. “Bet I can sense what kind of gun you have.” He grinned.

“ _Out_ ,” she replied, giving him a shove. “We have a big day ahead of us.”

~*~

They were at the festival, and Riona watched Shawn as Raj announced their engagement. His arms crossed, and he pressed his lips together in his tell of being upset or unsure. She felt a small twist of _well, finally_ and a small twist of guilt. She didn’t want to pressure him; if he was going to be on the same page as her, she wanted him to get there naturally.

She scanned the crowd, wondering who it was that was so intent on causing the women in Raj’s life harm. Riona leaned into Raj as they started walking. She tumbled over when Raj was hit, and she was grabbed around the throat, a knife against her skin. She swallowed, but she stopped struggling when she saw Shawn and Gus approaching. She watched Shawn, could see the way he kept his eyes on Mina. She breathed slowly, listening, waiting for her moment. She and Shawn were in sync, and he met her eyes, and they started a silent count down. On the signal, she slammed her head back, and Shawn jumped in, pushing Mina away from her. She pulled out her gun as Shawn was slapped.

“Hands up, drop the knife!”

Mina dropped the knife as Lassiter and Juliet came running up. Riona holstered her weapon as they took over, and she hugged Shawn.

“Thanks for that,” she said softly.

“Anytime,” he replied, kissing the top of her head. “I told you I didn’t like this plan.”

Riona smiled against his chest. “It worked, though. I’m glad you had my back.”

Shawn nodded and pressed his cheek against the top of her head, holding her that much tighter. Gus came up, and Riona felt his hand on her shoulder. She took one hand from Shawn’s back and reached out, snagging Gus’ hand in hers. She appreciated that they were both right there within reach.

“We’ve got you,” Gus said.

“I know.”


End file.
